School, Haunted School
by Shouko-chan
Summary: Universo Alternativo.Um simples acampamento. Uma busca por aventuras. Cuidado, a direção da morte está próxima...
1. Conhecendo

U.A.

Neji: O que EXATAMENTE vocês estão fazendo em frente de minha casa? ¬¬

Neji perguntava para Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Tenten, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara (o.o'') e o Akamaru (dessa vez o do Naruto normal) no agasalho de Kiba.

Todos agora apresentavam em torno de quinze anos, dezesseis, menos Itachi e Deidara que tinham em torno de dezenove anos. Muitos vestiam agasalhos e estavam de guarda-chuva na mão por causa do tempo que estava fechando. As nuvens estavam cinza chumbo e o frio já estava se instalando no ar.

Sakura: Esqueceu que hoje íamos para o bosque acampar? #mostra cesta de comida e a mochila de viagem nas costas#

Neji: Não vê o tempo? #mostra nuvens com o dedo#

Naruto: Agora sim que vai ser mais legal! Imagina...

Neji: Não tenho certeza...

Shikamaru: Verdade... Vou embora...

Temari: Volta aqui baka #segura a gola de Shikamaru e o puxa de volta#

Sasuke: Vamos... Ou está com medo de simples gotas d'água? #risada sarcástica#

Neji: Vamos logo! #sobe e faz as malas em cinco minutos#

Todos já andavam há muito tempo pela mata fechada, esperando achar a clareira em que iam acampar.

Shika: Yare, yare... Cadê essa clareira?

Hinata: Não a vejo...

Naruto: Acho que é... Por aqui. #aponta pro leste#

Sasuke: Você tem CERTEZA? ¬¬

Naruto: Não n.n"

Todos: #gota#

Neji: #Aponta para outra direção# Então vamos por aqui.

Continuaram andando sem rumo pela floresta, até chamarem uma clareira que pudesse abrigar cinco barracas.

Kankurou: Aqui está bom, senão andaremos pelo bosque inteiro e não acharemos um lugar decente.

Shika: Que seja. #deita no chão e dorme#

Sakura: Então vamos montar as barracas. Estamos em quinze pessoas para cinco barracas. Fica assim:

- Eu, Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari.

- Sasuke, Naruto e Neji.

Neji: Nãão T.T

- Itachi e Deidara.

- Shikamaru, Shino e Kiba.

- Gaara e Kankuro.

Sakura: Agora todo mundo tirando as barracas das mochilas e arrumando. Vamos lá!

----

Ino: Peraí... Essa peça vem aqui e depois...

Tenten: Eu tenho quase certeza que vem aqui!

Sakura: Acho que isso vem aqui e...

Hinata: E-eu não sei montar barracas...

Temari: O que é esse prego? #puxa#

Num instante a semi-barraca e estava ali... Não estava mais.

Todas (menos Temari): Precisava perguntar? ¬¬

Temari: n.n''

Naruto: Precisam de ajuda? (:

Hinata: Ha-ha-hai.

Neji: Vamos, já terminamos de montar mesmo.

Shika: Humpt... Que problemáticas...

Kiba: Vamos lá! Akamaru!!!

Cinco minutos foi o tempo que quinze pessoas juntas precisaram para montar uma barraca normal para cinco pessoas adultas.

Um pingo grosso e frio de chuva caiu na cabeça de Ino, logo uma chuva pesada desabou sobre aquele grupo singelo.

Ino: Minha escovaaaaaaaa!!! T.T

Sakura: Isso que dá fazer escova para vir a um acampamento ¬¬

Ino: Cala a boca! Testuda! Vamos! Vamos para as barracas!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na barraca das meninas...

Ino: Não acredito! T.T

Tenten: Deixe-me ajuda-la...

Temari: Uf... O que faremos? E se chover os cinco dias inteiros?

Sakura: Nem... Acho que Kami-sama não seria tão ruim assim conosco.

Ino: Ainda bem que os garotos nos ajudaram, porque senão estaríamos espremidas dentro de uma barraca com um monte de moleques.

Sakura: Não acha um pouco infantil chama-los de moleques? Afinal, tem a mesma idade que nós e não são assim tão imaturos... Tirando o Naruto ¬¬

Temari: E eles estão ficando cada vez mais interessantes...

Tenten: Temari! Como é que é?!

Ino: Pode ir contando!

Temari: Contando o que? Não tenho nada com ninguém...

Sakura: Eu não tenho nada a contar, vocês já sabem qual é meu predestinado...

Ino: Testuda... Você ainda não aprendeu que ele é meu?

Sakura: Talvez se um dia você conseguir chegar perto dele eu acredite... Ino-porquinha!

Temari: Quem sabe a gente os conquista esses dias, heim Sakura?

Sakura: Conquistar o Sasuke? Difícil...

Tenten: Aliás, quem é seu pretendido, Temari-chan?

Temari: Uma pessoa muito, muito problemática...

Ino: Queeem será?

Sakura: Não faço a mínima idéia xD

Tenten: Hinata... Você está muito quieta...

Hinata: É que e-eu não me dou mu-muito bem com esse a-assunto...

Ino: Duvido! Aposto que existe um certo alguém que você goste!

Sakura: Vamos! Certeza de que você gosta de alguém, Hinata! Somos suas amigas...

Hinata: Na-não tem mesmo...

Temari: Tudo bem. Quando se sentir mais à vontade você conta pra gente #pisca#

Tenten: #suspira#

Ino: Não pense que escapou, Tenten!

Tenten: Como?

Ino: De quem você gosta?!

Tenten: Ah não Ino... Não começa! Já te disse que não sinto atração por nenhum representante do sexo oposto!

Ino: Tenten... você também está na minha mira...

Tenten: ¬¬

OoooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Na cabana do Naruto:

Naruto: Cadê meu ramen de potinho?!?!?!

Sasuke: Talvez embaixo de seu traseiro laranja.

Naruto: #pega ramen totalmente amassado embaixo de seu traseiro laranja# NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Neji e Sasuke: #tampando os ouvidos#

Naruto: Agora o que eu vou comer?? T.T

Neji: Eu preparei uns sanduíches de mortadela com ervilha antes de sair e mais chá de erva cidreira...

Sasuke: Você que preparou? #olha pros sanduíches (que na minha opinião pareciam boons n.n")#

Neji: É (:

Sasuke: Na-não obrigada... n.n

Neji: Ta #come sanduíche#

Naruto: Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaa! #pega, morde e engasga, nessa ordem# Ta MUITO RUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! #cospe#

Sasuke: Não precisava ter cuspido em cima de mim, dobe ¬¬ #limpa pedaços de sanduíche#

Neji: Nossa... Ta tão ruim assim? T-T

Naruto: Ta u.ú

Neji: Também não dou mais pra ninguém! Ò.ó Que morram de fome!

Sasuke: Tudo bem... Eu tenho minha própria comida. #pega sushi#

Naruto: Comida #olhinhos brilhando#

Sasuke: Não vem não. Dobe ¬¬

Naruto: Onde conseguiu?

Sasuke: A Sakura que me deu de presente #come um sushi#

Naruto: Nah... T-T

Neji: Garotas... Tão previsíveis.

Naruto: Sakura-chan... T-T

Sasuke: Humpt. Elas não me interessam.

Naruto: Sakura-chan... T-T

Neji: Quer parar? ò.ó

Sasuke: Não sei como consegue gostar daquela irritante...

Neji: Naruto, você acha que seus sentimentos pela Sakura-chan são verdadeiros?

Naruto: ãhn? Lógico que são!

Neji: Às vezes acho que ela não é seu verdadeiro destino.

Naruto: Bah... Mas falando nisso... Qual será o SEU destino, Neji?

Neji: MEU?! O.O

Sasuke: #risadinha# Qual será o destino de Neji??

Neji: Não é da conta de vocês ¬¬

Naruto: Tudo bem... Mas eu acho que é uma certa garota morena... XD

Neji: #corado# Calem a boca!

Sasuke: Eu não estava falando nada... xD

Neji: Temes...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na barraca de Shikamaru...

Kiba: Yahoo! Esse acampamento ta bombando, não?!

Shika e Shino: ¬¬

Kiba:D

Shika e Shino: ¬¬

Kiba:D

Shika: ZZzzzZZzzzZZ

Shino: ¬¬

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na barraca de Gaara...

Gaara: To sem sono...

Kankurou: Novidade... ¬¬"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na barraca de Itachi e Deidara...

Deidara: Minha argila de modelar derreteu na chuvaaa T-T

Itachi: OWNEEED ò/.\ó

Dia seguinte...

Sakura vestia uma calça com tema militar justa e um moletom bege.

Ino estava com um agasalho roxo e calças bailarinas da mesma cor, com pequenas flores pratas envolvendo sua perna direita. (Putz... Pra descrever todos vai ser difícil TT)

Tenten usava uma calça folgada cinza e uma roupa de mangas compridas branca. Seu cabelo estava solto por causa do frio.

Temari trajava um agasalho vermelho sangue e calça bailarina preta.

Hinata usava o mesmo agasalho bege, mas usava calças mais longas e pretas. Todas usavam tênis pretos e estavam com suas mochilas (idênticas por sinal) nas costas.

Naruto usava uma camiseta laranja com detalhes pretos nas mangas, bermuda laranja e tênis azul. Seu cabelo estava preso em um boné preto e um sorriso estava escancarado em sua face.

Sasuke vestia uma camisa sem mangas azul e bermuda preta. Usava All Star preto (amo All Star XD) e uma munhequeira no pulso esquerdo. Por cima um agasalho preto aberto.

Shikamaru usava uma camiseta preta e uma calça da mesma cor. Tênis preto e pronto. Estava com a cara de entediado DE SEMPRE. (Mas ele usa brinquinhos nas orelhas! ele é tããão styler!)

Neji usava um agasalho cinza fechado, bermuda azul marinho e tênis marrom.

Shino usava aquele agasalho que convenhamos, é ridículo, e aquelas mesmas calças. Usava um tênis branco (que naquela lama iria ficar preto logo) e aqueles óculos-de-sol, mesmo estando o tempo mais nublado que já viram.

Kiba usava aquele agasalho que o fazia parecer um urso, calças jeans. Seu tênis era um All Star verde-musgo (eu quero!) e Akamaru continuava dentro de seu agasalho.

Gaara usava uma camiseta (parecia de mano! O.o) vermelha (o que é o cabelo e a camiseta?) e uma bermuda azul jeans. Usava um All Star vermelho (¬¬") e meia brancas.

Kankurou trajava um agasalho preto e calças pretas. Usava um boné marrom e um tênis azul marinho.

Itachi usava uma camiseta preta e vermelha e uma bermuda preta. Seu tênis era um All Star vermelho e preto com uma caveira desenhada (#olhinhos brilhando#).

Deidara usava um boné virado para trás de crochê (naaah . ). Usava um agasalho vinho, embaixo dava para se ver uma camiseta preta escrito "danger" e usava bermudas jeans. Era possível se ver um tênis vermelho. (terminei õ//)

Sakura: Yo minna!

Naruto: Yo Sakura-chan. (:

Todos falaram singelos "yos" e voltaram a ficar em silencio.

Naruto: Yosh! Vamos para o infinito e além! #aponta pro sol nascente#

Todos: #gota#

Sasuke: Para onde EXATAMENTE estamos indo?!

Sakura: Não faço a mínima idéia...

Deidara: Existe um boato de que aqui perto existe um colégio antigo, assombrado pelas almas de alunos que foram aprisionados lá. #Sorriso maléfico#

Neji: O que está tentando insinuar...? ¬¬

Deidara: Nada... Vamos dar uma olhada?

Naruto: Yosh! Vamos lá galera! Quem não for é medroso... Qual medo podem ter?

Kiba: Agora que diz... Acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim (:

Neji: Tanto faz...

Sasuke: Que falta do que fazer ¬¬ Vamos né.

Kankurou: Ok.

Shika: Que problemático... -.- Vamos logo vai.

Itachi: Meninas?

Ino: Ta né...

Sakura: Se Sasuke-kun vai...

Temari: Quem disse que eu tenho medo?!

Tenten: Ok!

Hinata, pelo que parecia estava com medo. Seus dedos estavam se batendo, com uma impressão de indecisão.

Hinata: E-eu não se-sei...

Temari: Vamos. Estaremos todos juntos, não haverá problemas.

Hinata: Ha-hai.

Sorrateiramente Naruto se aproximou do rosto corado de vergonha de Hinata e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Se ficar com medo, eu estarei por perto.

Hinata ficou vermelha, seus batimentos aumentaram e perdeu os sentidos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (ou seja, uns quinze minutos depois...)

Naruto: HINATAAAA!!!

Hinata: Ah? #levanta#

Neji: Ainda bem que você levantou. Graças a esses quatro. #aponta para quatro pessoas, três garotas de 14 anos e um de dezoito.#

Hinata: Arigatou... Que-quem são vocês, por favor?

???: Meu nome é Hoshitochi no Mandyy. Prazer n.n

???2: Meu nome é Shouko. Tsuchida Shouko. Nice to meet you ;D

???3: Eu sou Kaguya Enzan.

???4: E eu aqui a Katsura Kayume (:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minha primeira fic de terror, se bem que até agora não teve nada com terror, mas logo logo irá ter ;D

Eu tava vendo minha fic e percebi que aqui no não existe o asterisco. ¬¬ ou seja, tive de repassar tudo de novo. E não liguem se ouver algum erro de numeros, nomes ou digitação, é que minha memória é péssima, tenho mais 2 fics em andamento e não tenho betas ://

Enfim, eu acho que essa história não é exatamente como a maioria pensa, ainda tem muitos capitulos pela frente, né?

Então tá. Ah! Mandem reviews, isso faz com que a fic ande mais rápido, se é que me entendem XD

Sayonara, minna-san!


	2. Escola, Assombrada Escola

Eles eram simpáticos. Ajudaram a acordar Hinata com algumas ervas, pois Hinata tinha desmaiado feio.

Sakura: Obrigada n.n

Enzan: De nada.

Ele vestia ma camiseta de manga curta azul escuro e uma calça no mesmo tom. Tinha cabelos negros azulados, meio comprido (até pouco antes da metade das costas) presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos pretos. Usava um tênis preto.

A de cabelos castanhos claros e compridos vestia uma camiseta roxa, da mesma cor que a de Ino. Olhos cor de mel e um short jeans até antes do joelho. Um All Star branco de couro de cano longo e uma blusa azul amarrada na cintura. Possuía um colar de guitarra. Seu nome é Mandyy.

Uma de cabelos repicados negros e olhos ônix. Vestia um agasalho cinza aberto com uma camiseta preta. Tinha calça bag e um tênis de skatista. Tinha uma munhequeira no pulso esquerdo e um colar de caveira. Seu nome é Shouko.

A ultima vestia uma camiseta preta e uma roupa de manga comprida preta embaixo. Trajava uma calça jeans escura e um cinto de tachinha. Tinha o cabelo castanho escuro até a cintura e um All Star preto. Seu nome, pelo que se deve concluir, é Kayume.

Kankurou: Yo minna. Querem vir conosco?

Kayume: A gente tava indo para o Springfield High School...

Sakura: Escola? No meio das ferias de verão?

Shouko: Não. É o colégio que fica no meio da mata, que dizem que é assombrado.

Deidara: Então estamos indo para o mesmo lado. Vamos juntos?

Naruto: Yosh! Quanto mais melhor!

Enzan: Hai...

Continuaram andando pela mata fechada e úmida, olhando para todos os cantos a procura de uma construção que pudesse ser vista. Uma leve garoa caia sobre suas cabeças.

CRAC.

Hinata: O-o que que fo-foi isso?

Neji: Não faço a mínima idéia...

Shouko: Veio da direita.

Todos foram na direção indicada pela novata, receosos. Itachi foi na frente, pela decisão unânime. Abrindo caminho pelas folhas das arvores, viram quatro jovens, uma tinha 16 anos, um de 15, outro de 17 e uma de 17.

Naruto: Queeem são vocês? O.o

Hikari: Meu nome é Hikari. Hymura Hikari, prazer. #17 anos#

Setsuna: Eu sou Setsuna n.n #16 anos#

Matsuda: Meu nome é Matsuda... #17 anos#

Murata: E eu Murata. #15 anos#

Hikari tinha longos cabelos prateados, uma faixa branca na cabeça. Vestia um agasalho cinza e uma calça jeans. Olhos amarelos e pele clara.

Setsuna era morena. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e meio enrolados. Tinha grandes olhos castanhos. Vestia uma camiseta de manga comprida vermelha e uma calça bailarina azul marinho.

Matsuda usava um boné para trás preto, tinha cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor. Usava uma calça jeans larga e um agasalho preto.

Murata também era moreno. Seu cabelo era enrolado e tinha orbes da mesma cor (ta ficando meio repetitivo, né://). Usava um agasalho marrom e uma calça preta.

Todos se apresentaram.

Naruto: Vocês também vão para a escola amaldiçoada?

Setsuna: Na verdade não, mas me parece uma ótima idéia, não amor? #beija Matsuda#

Matsuda: O que acham?

Hikari: Por mim tudo bem...

Murata: Vamos, né?

Continuaram pelo seu caminho e minutos depois encontraram uma rua feita de terra batida, que levava a cidade que fora destruída há 11 anos. Era em 2007 quando aquela cidade fora destruída por um terrível incêndio que se iniciou na escola, que se espalhou por todas as casas. Anos depois a mata começou a crescer de novo.

Eram duas construções, mas a entrada da outra ficou obstruída, fazendo com que a entrada fosse apenas possível pelo corredor existente no terceiro andar. A frente a calçada asfaltada ainda era visível e um carvalho que sobreviveu as chamas tinha duas cordas pretas penduradas, mostrando que ali tinha um balanço. O vidro da porta de entrada estava fosco por causa do calor. A fachada se encontrava muito danificada e alguns lugares se era possível ver rachaduras. Um cheiro de podre já se era possível sentir.

Ino: Aaaargh! Esse lugar fede! #tampa nariz#

Kankurou: Não, cem pessoas morreram ai e não devia feder. ¬¬

Hikari: Glup O.O'

Enzan: Legal, quando entraremos?

Shouko: A hora que o povo quiser.

Mandyy: Vamo gente! Se decidam!

Hinata: Eu na-não quero entrar aí... T-T

Naruto: Calma...

Sakura: Sasuke-kuun! Eu não vou entrar aí nem a pau!

Sasuke: E por que ta falando isso pra mim?!

Matsuda: Vamos?

Setsuna: Eu vou aonde você quiser, Matsuda-kuun n-n

Kayume: Opa, foi mal, Matsuda-kun #tromba em Matsuda#

Setsuna: Kun? Desde quando ele é "kun" pra você, garota? Se enxerga! Pirralha ¬¬

Kayume: Cala a boca biscat! Ele tem vida própria, sabia?! Se quiser me responder ele vai!

Setsuna: Claro que não vai te responder! Ele já tem a mim e não precisa de pirralhinhas como você dando em cima dele!

Kayume: Pirralha?! Eu posso ser mais nova, mas tenho mais cérebro que você, energúmeno!

Setsuna: Energúmeno?

Kayume: É! E se não sabe o que é mostra que você é mais burra do que eu, 16 anos! Ò.ó

Matsuda: Calma meninas... O.O

Setsuna: Calma nada! Não vê essa pirralha ta dando em cima de você na maior cara de pau?

Matsuda: Acho que você ta exagerando...

Setsuna: Ta ficando do lado dessa ridícula?

Matsuda: Agora estou! Já to de saco cheio com suas crises de ciúmes!

Kayume: P #mostra língua#

Kankurou: Nós vamos ou não?!

Naruto: Vamos!

Entraram pé ante pé pela porta de vidro. O grupo de (1, 2, 3, 4, #contando nos dedos#), ou seja, muitas pessoas entrou naquele sombrio colégio. O assoalho de concreto ecoava seus passos e o ambiente estava escuro. As janelas estavam escuras e tampadas por suas cortinas queimadas. Ao longo do corredor inúmeras portas também escurecidas pelas chamas estavam entreabertas. Era possível imaginar os jovens correndo por suas vidas, abrindo as portas correndo e tentando fugir do fogo que corroia cada espaço daquele local. E as vidas se perdendo.

Todos estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Viam no chão as cinzas nunca limpadas das vitimas desse acidente, mesmo depois de tanto tempo nunca se soube qual foi a causa desse desastre.

O vento de fora fechou a porta com um estrondo e fez com que ela se quebrasse, deixando apenas alguns pedaços de vidro afiado presos na ferragem.

O vento continuou seu trajeto e cortou os corpos dos jovens com suas brisas gélidas. Isso assustou a todos, que sentiram um calafrio percorrendo a espinha.

Esse mesmo vento, quando passou pela primeira porta entreaberta provocou um pequeno uivo, parecido com o lamento de alguém a beira da morte. De repente a luz do dia desapareceu e as trevas dominaram aquele lugar assombrado.

Não era possível ver sua palma da mão a frente de seus olhos. A escuridão os assustava.

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun... O que está acontecendo?

Naruto: E-eu também não sei...

Setsuna: Estou com medo, Matsuda. #abraça Matsuda#.

Murata: Melhor ficarmos parados por alguns momentos.

Um outro vento passou por eles, mas dessa vez vinha de dentro do colégio, de dentro daquele sinistro corredor.

Shouko: Existe algum lugar onde o vento pode passar? #medo#

Mandyy: Eu acho que não... O.O

Ino: Eu... Eu quero IR EMBORA! #corre#

Não sabiam se ela estava correndo para fora ou para dentro da escola, não sabiam o que era o Sul, Leste ou Oeste. Até ouvirem o grito de Ino e barulho de um corpo caindo no chão.

Kiba: INO?! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?!?!?

Ino: Itai... Eu bati no vidro... Minha perna... #soluça#

Kiba: Já vou aí...

Kiba foi se esgueirando no escuro, os olhos de todos já estavam se acostumando à escuridão predominante. Logo a achou e um corte em sua batata era visível. O sangue se misturava com os cacos de vidro no chão.

Ino: Eu- Eu não consigo me mexer...

Kiba: Calma... Eu te ajudo... #Pega Ino no colo#

Murata: Ela está bem?

Kiba: Está. #Levanta e vai até eles#

Ino: A-arigatou, Kiba-kun... #cora#

Kiba: De nada.

Temari: Ainda continuaremos explorando o colégio?

Ino: E-eu fui medrosa, se quiserem continuar sem mim...

Kiba: Eu ficarei aqui com você Ino-chan...

Ino: Não! Não se prenda a mim!

Kiba: Mas eu quero...

Gaara: Vamos logo!

De alguma forma, Gaara estava com raiva por Ino ficar ali sozinha com Kiba. E com raiva de ouvir um certo entusiasmo em sua voz por poder ficar com Kiba sozinha.

O corredor já era mais visível, pois seus olhos já se acostumaram com o escuro. Este era longo, num total de 8 portas. Todas semi-abertas e uivando para todos. No meio, depois de quatro portas e antes de quatro portas uma escada de concreto, quebrada em alguns cantos. Nas paredes alguns quadros que estavam protegidos por vidros mostravam faces de estudantes sorridentes, com um uniforme branco e cinza.

Shouko: Vamos?

Murata: Vamos.

Decidiram entrar na sala 1-A, bem perto de onde o casal Kiba e Ino estava.

Abriram a porta cautelosamente, fazendo-a gemer de dor por estar tanto tempo inutilizada. Dentro da sala algumas carteiras, destruídas, queimadas e outras, por incrível que pareça, imaculadas, quase intactas.

Foram andando pela sala em silêncio, observando aquela cena. A lousa na frente ainda tinha vestígios da matéria de ciências que estava sendo lecionada. No chão um osso preso a várias falanges, ou seja, ossos dos dedos jaziam no chão, segurando o que parecia ser um giz.

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de todos, alguns até fecharam os olhos em respeito àquela alma queimada. Outros nem ligaram e continuaram andando pela sala.

Gaara continuou andando até o fundo da sala seguido de Sasuke e Deidara. Passaram por algumas carteiras derrubadas e algumas mochilas queimadas, cinzas dos livros eram visíveis.

O fundo da classe estava menos queimado, de alguma forma conseguiu fugir parcialmente das chamas.

Gaara: Venham ver isso.

Todos se direcionaram para onde Gaara estava, perto da ultima carteira da quarta fileira, ao lado da janela.

Era uma visão miserável. Na carteira, debruçado pelo que se presumia um livro de ciências, estava um corpo. Mas numa pagina salva pela carcaça do cadáver, um símbolo estranho de exorcismo.

O cadáver estava de boca aberta, seus ossos ainda em decomposição. Ainda dava para ver os restos de seu uniforme. As órbitas de seus olhos estavam ocas. Um cheiro de podre forte estava exalando do defunto. Sua pele estava negra pelas chamas.

Tenten: E-eu não queria ver isso... #tampa os olhos#

Kankurou: Qual é. É só um corpo morto...

Sakura: Vamos embora.

Temari: Concordo com a Sakura.

Então se direcionaram para a porta. Todos estavam fora, menos Sakura que parara no meio do caminho para amarrar o tênis.

Sasuke: Vamos, Sakura.

Sakura: Matte...

BAM.

A porta se fechou rapidamente, deixando a garota de cabelos róseos dentro da sala 1-A.

Kiba: Que barulho foi esse?!

Neji: A porta se fechou de repente! #tenta abrir# Ta trancada!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan!

---------

Sakura ouviu um estrondo e levantou o rosto para ver o que era. Deparou-se com a sala queimada e vazia e a porta totalmente fechada.

Ouviu passos atrás dela.

Sakura: Gente... Pare de brincadeiras...

Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro. Era pesada e gélida.

Foi virando lentamente seu rosto.

---------

Todos tentavam abrir a porta fechada. Em vão.

Alguns minutos depois só se pôde ouvir um grito de desespero e medo, de dentro da sala.

Sasuke: SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

00ooooo0000000ooooooo0000oooo0000ooooo0000o

Viu? Um pouco de terror n.n

Eu geralmente não respondo reviews por aqui :// Mas quero dizer que agradeço muito aos que comentam!

Aaaarigatou!


	3. Matsuda, Hikari, Murata e Setsuna

Foi virando sua cabeça lentamente e olhou para o que estava em seu ombro. Viu uma mão branca e pálida, seguida por um braço decomposto, onde ela podia ver os ossos embaixo da carne perfurada. O rosto branco estava com a boca entreaberta e as órbitas ocas. Debaixo dos rasgos do uniforme se era possível ver as costelas quebradas e bichadas.

Gritou.

Sakura saiu correndo derrubando as carteiras que estavam a sua frente. Se jogou contra a parede e fechou seus olhos com força.

"O que é isso?!"

O corpo chegou perto de seu ouvido e abriu levemente a boca. Pôde sentir um hálito enjoativo.

Sakura: Saia de perto de mim... Onegai (por favor)...

Sua voz saiu trêmula. Lágrimas de desespero molhavam seu rosto alvo. Suas mãos estavam envolvendo seu rosto.

Ele continuou abrindo a boca e soltou uma palavra:

- Saia daqui, onegai.

Ela achou estranhas essas palavras e olhou para o corpo. Ele estava a menos de cinco centímetros dela, pôde ver o seu crânio fraturado.

Sakura: Você não... Vai me machucar?

- Saia daqui, salve sua vida deles...

Num baque o corpo caíra no chão. A jovem de cabelos róseos ficou parada rente a parede, olhando aquele monte de ossos jogados aos seus pés.

Suas pernas fraquejaram e caiu ao lado daquele singelo monte. Ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e passos corridos até onde estava.

Viu dois orbes ônix perto de sua face. Estavam preocupados. Vozes se encheram pela sala, todos perguntando para ela se qual era seu estado.

Sasuke: SAKURA! Você está bem?!?!

Tenten: Sakura-chan, por favor, responda!

Sakura: Temos… que sair daqui...

Enzan: O que quer dizer com isso?

Sakura: Antes que seja tarde... Temos que sair daqui agora!

Gaara: Espere... Esses daqui não são os ossos daquele corpo que achamos?

Neji: Não faz sentido.

Sakura: Não importa! Vamos agora!

Ela se recompôs rapidamente e foi andando até a porta. Logo os outros se juntaram e concordaram em sair daquele lugar.

Saíram daquela sala amaldiçoada e procuraram a porta.

Ela estava fechada, nada conseguia quebra-la nem abri-la.

Sakura: Ino! Kiba! O que aconteceu aqui?!

Ino: E-eu não sei! Eu ouvi você gritando e fiquei atenta ao que acontecia na sala! Nunca vi essa porta se trancando... Alias ela não estava quebrada?!

Um vento frio e úmido veio de dentro do colégio. As luzes acenderam e uma outra rajada de vento deixou o colégio como era antes. As portas estavam intactas, as janelas limpas, as cinzas do chão desapareceram.

Setsuna: E-eu não e-estou gostando muito disso... #abraça Matsuda#

Matsuda: Calma... O que será que está acontecendo?

Sakura: Tarde demais.

As luzes se apagaram repentinamente e foram abandonados no escuro novamente.

Kiba se agarrou a Ino, tentando protegê-la do que pudesse vier. Muitos procuraram as mãos de outros, tentando não se separar. Quando a luz se acendeu de novo perceberam uma coisa diferente: haviam se separado de alguma forma.

Ino: Mas... O que?!

Kiba: O que está acontecendo... de novo?

Sakura: Tarde demais. Teremos que enfrentar isso até o final.

No hall estavam Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino e Naruto. Todos olharam para os lados procurando pelos outros companheiros, em vão. Não era possível se ver nenhum dos outros integrantes.

Naruto: Kuso... Cadê todo mundo?

Shino: O que aconteceu naquela sala, Sakura?

Com um suspiro, Sakura começou a explicar resumidamente o que acontecera, o corpo, o aviso.

Ino: Então... Aquele da sala não era de todo mal?

Sakura: Não. A verdadeira aventura vai começar AGORA.

---#---#---#(usarei isso para trocar de grupo)

Shouko, Murata, Mandyy, Sasuke e Kayume acordaram em uma sala circular, com várias cortinas vermelhas e instrumentos musicais danificados.

Sasuke: Nós fomos transportados para cá, pelo visto. levanta

Kayume: Como?

Murata: Kuso... Nos perdemos dos outros.

Shouko: Aqui deve ser a sala de musica.

Começaram a andar pela sala, analisando tudo. A sala era grande, com uma escadaria que dava para um grande órgão. Algumas guitarras estavam no canto direito, onde Kayume começou a tocar algumas notas nelas.

Kayume: Droga... Ta totalmente desafinado e velho.

Shouko: Nããão... Só ficou 11 anos parada ¬¬

A luz vinha de um lustre grande acima de suas cabeças. O chão tinha um tapete vinho cobrindo toda sua extensão. As janelas eram grandes e ocupavam quase toda a parede, parecendo de óperas.

Dó.

O som do órgão abalou a sala. Todos direcionaram suas cabeças para cima, onde as teclas se moviam sozinhas e compassadas, tocando uma melodia melancólica e fúnebre.

Um vento passou e como se fossem velas as lâmpadas tremularam. Suas sombras se contorciam de acordo com o vento, que soprava para onde a alma tocava.

Sasuke: Quem está ai?!

Sua voz saiu firme e dura. Uma risada sarcástica pôde ser ouvida, mas não se sabia de onde. Ela vinha de todos os cantos.

De repente, uma figura de terno preto apareceu no primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore. Seu rosto era fino e branco, seus dedos ossudos, seus olhos opacos, vazios. Um sorriso pequeno e zombeteiro estava estampado em seus dentes sujos e podres.

Sasuke: Quem é você?

Por mais que ele tentasse mostrar-se corajoso, gotas de suor frio escorriam pela testa e sua voz estava tremula.

- Quem sou eu? Apenas Tanaka Mashida, o homem que matará vocês.

---#---#---#---#

Neji: Onde... Estamos? #massageia cabeça#

O garoto de olhos perolados olhou para o lado e viu uma garota com cabelos castanhos. Continuou girando seus olhos em volta e encontrou Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari.

Shika: Yare... Que dia problemático... Onde estamos?!

Logo perceberam que estavam em uma lanchonete dentro do prédio. As luzes eram coloridas, havia um balcão e varias mesinhas. De um lado uma maquina de refrigerantes cheia.

Hinata: E-eu es-estou co-com me-me-do...

Neji: Calma, prima. Vamos sair daqui.

Ele caminhou até a porta e a puxou. Estava trancada.

Tenten: Maldito dia...

Shika: E agora?

CRAC.

Hinata: O-o que foi i-isso?! #medo#

Tenten: Veio de trás do balcão.

Neji: Eu vou.

Pé ante pé, Neji afastou a portinhola que separava a cozinha da lanchonete. Olhou para o chão e viu uma espátula caída no chão, perto da chapa.

"O que isto está fazendo aqui?"

Abaixou-se para pegá-la.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um grito ecoou naquela sala e era a voz de Tenten.

Neji: Tenten!

Uma mão morta saía do chão, como se brotasse. Ela puxou a perna de Tenten e esta começou a ser "engolida" pelo piso.

Shika: Tenten!

Todos começaram a puxar seu corpo, mas logo outras mãos começaram a puxar seu membro inferior.

Tenten: Me soltem!

Ela tentava em vão desvencilhar, mas cada vez que fazia isso puxavam mais forte e sua perna já tinha marcas de sangue.

Shika: Pegue uma faca!

Neji cambaleou até a cozinha. Remexeu as gavetas incessantemente a procura de uma faca.

Achou uma de açougueiro afiada e grande. Correu atrapalhadamente, agachou. Com três movimentos perfeitos decepou aquelas mãos demoníacas. Gritos agonizantes e roucos de dor ecoaram pela escola. Um sangue escuro, quase preto, pintava o chão branco e polido daquela lanchonete assombrada.

Tenten: A-arigatou, Neji-kun.

Neji: Não há de que.

Shika: Acho que nossos problemas não acabam aqui.# aponta para o balcão#

Viraram suas cabeças no mesmo momento. Atrás do balcão, como um vendedor comum, uma mulher se postava. Sua pele era branca, seus cabelos vermelhos e bagunçados, chegando à sua cintura. Trajava um avental branco, ou parcialmente, se não estivesse sujo de sangue. Por seus braços alvos sangue escorria em pequenos rios. Um filete de sangue descia de sua boca até seu queixo.

Abriu seus olhos. Em vez de orbes opacos, dois buracos cheios de sangue, como se tivessem enfiado duas facas neles.

Abriu sua boca e algumas formigas saíram de dentro dela.

Levantou sua mão. Nela uma faca que pingava a sangue.

As garotas gritaram.

Os garotos apenas ficaram estáticos.

---#------#---------#

Gaara: Estamos no banheiro, pelo que vejo.

O ruivo falou para Kankurou, Matsuda, Hikari, Enzan e Deidara.

Kankurou: Isso é meio lógico, não?

Estavam sobre um piso úmido, azul. Espelhos quebrados percorriam toda a extensão da parede. As pias estavam cheias de sangue descendo pelos ralos. Algumas portas estavam arrombadas, quebradas,

PING.

A pia da extrema direita fora aberta.

Matsuda: Que estranho.

Hikari: Eu não estou gostando disso...

Enzan: Calma... A gente sai daqui vivo...

Um soluço veio detrás de uma das portas.

- Saiam daqui, almas pecadoras. Não me irritem mais...

Era a voz de uma garota. A porta se abriu e viram uma jovem de 14 anos chorando copiosamente, sentada no tampo do vaso sanitário. Água começou a escorrer pelo chão e molhava cada vez mais os tênis do grupo. Seu cabelo era negro como a noite. Cobria a parte direita de seu rosto. Varias cicatrizes eram visíveis em sua face. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, ensangüentadas. Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Arigatou a todos que comentaram.

Ultimamente eu to tendo crise de imaginação çç


	4. Medo e sangue JUNTOS

[iUma figura de terno preto apareceu no primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore. Seu rosto era fino e branco, seus dedos ossudos, seus olhos opacos, vazios. Um sorriso pequeno e zombeteiro estava estampado em seus dentes sujos e podres.

Sasuke: Quem é você?

Por mais que ele tentasse mostrar-se corajoso, gotas de suor frio escorriam pela testa e sua voz estava tremula.

- Quem sou eu? Apenas Tanaka Mashida, o homem que matará vocês. [/i

"MORRER?! Eu não quero morrer! E-eu sou muito nova..." Foi o que Mandyy pensava enquanto encarava seus amigos com olhos de medo.

Mashida: Por que não se mexem? Por acaso sou tão assustador assim?

Continuaram estáticos, olhando para aquela figura estranha e arrepiante postada à sua frente. Tanaka começou a andar na direção deles, calmamente como alguém que vai para a escola numa manhã de segunda.

"MEXA-SE! MEXA-SE AGORA! VAMOS, SAIA DAQUI, SALVE SUA VIDA" falava para si mesmo Sasuke, mas suas pernas estavam trêmulas.

Murata fechou os olhos. Seus dedos tremiam de medo, o suor frio molhava sua camiseta. Seu corpo tremia levemente. Queria esquecer tudo e voltar a 3 horas atrás, enquanto ria com seus amigos caminhando pela floresta úmida.

GRITOS.

Murata acordou de seus devaneios e olhou para frente. Tinha medo de ver à sua frente aquela estranha figura. Olhou para o lado e encontrou as garotas gritando, e se aproximando delas Tanaka Mashida.

Sasuke: NÃO! corre

O moreno de cabelos negros correu e se postou à frente delas, protegendo-as.

Kayume: Sai daí, Sasuke-kun! Saia daí e salve sua vida!

Sasuke: NÃO!

"Eu apenas consegui ficar parado, alheio ao que acontecia. Eu não pude fazer nada..."

Shouko: gritando SAI DAÍ AGORA, BAKA! SAI DAÍ!

Sasuke: NÃO!

Mashida: Yare, yare... O cavalheiro arriscará sua vida para salvar as damas? Não adianta nada. Depois de te matar você eu irei matá-las de qualquer maneira...

Mandyy: Corre, Sasuke! Vai!

Sasuke: Fujam vocês! Eu darei cobertura.

Kayume: Você não está entendendo a situação? Não iremos embora sem você!

Mashida: risada Vocês são divertidos... Parecem aqueles dois professores que matei aqui quando fui convocado...

Sasuke: Fujam agora!

Murata: Vamos! corre até a porta

Shouko/Mandyy/Kayume: Há-hai correm

Murata: Venha, Sasuke!

Mashida: Ora, parece que esqueci de fechar a porta estala o dedo. Instantaneamente a porta se fecha, deixando Sasuke sozinho na sala Agora, somos só eu e você, Sasuke.

--------

Shouko: Sasuke-kun! Abra a porta, encaveirado do caramba! Solte o Sasuke! batendo na porta com a mochila

Kayume: ele não te ouvir, Shouko, ou pelo menos irá fingir que não ouve.

Shouko: Sasuke... Ele se arriscou pela gente, agora...

Mandyy: Temos... temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Murata: E-eu não sei se há alguma coisa que possamos fazer...

Shouko: Sasuke-kun... O que acontecerá com você?

[iAtrás do balcão, como um vendedor comum, uma mulher se postava. Sua pele era branca, seus cabelos vermelhos e bagunçados, chegando à sua cintura. Trajava um avental branco, ou parcialmente, se não estivesse sujo de sangue. Por seus braços alvos sangue escorria em pequenos rios. Um filete de sangue descia de sua boca até seu queixo. Abriu seus olhos. Em vez de orbes opacos, dois buracos cheios de sangue, como se tivessem enfiado duas facas neles.

As garotas gritaram.

Os garotos apenas ficaram estáticos. [/i

Começou a andar vagarosamente, seus passos eram lentos e descompassados. Ao invés de parar no balcão, ela o ultrapassou como se não tivesse nada ali. Conseguiram olhar para os pés dela. Descalça, seus pés estavam esfaqueados e podres, negros. O sangue continuava pingando por todo seu corpo.

O chão já estava ficando de coloração vermelha, não exatamente vermelho vivo, mas vermelho vinho, que era a cor de sangue velho, ressecado.

Seus passos eram pesados.

Hinata: desmaia

Neji: Bela hora pra ela desmaiar.

Shika: pega ela no colo Para onde vamos agora?

A figura continuava se aproximando. Um rastro de sangue se via atrás dela.

Os quatro abriram caminho pelas mesas, deitaram Hinata em uma cadeira e olharam para a atendente. Ela andava muito devagar.

Neji: Não está nada bom... Nada bom...

Shika: O que iremos fazer, agora?

O Hyuuga ainda tinha a faca na mão. Olhou para ela e olhou para o espírito. Franziu seu semblante e decidiu. Avançou com a faca em riste.

Tenten: NEJI, NÃO! pega braço do Neji

Neji: Tem uma solução melhor?

Tenten: Er—

Neji: Então me deixe ir! desvencilha

Neji avançou correndo contra a alma. Ela parou.

Tentou desesperadamente encravar a faca no peito daquele espírito. Passou direto, ultrapassando-a como se ela fosse um ar.

Uma risada rouca pode ser ouvida. Aqueles orbes pérolas encararam o seu alvo e o viram rindo. Sua boca cheia de formigas se contorcia, sua pele frágil se rasgava ainda mais, abrindo mais e mais feridas.

- Você-ê a-acha que po-pode faze-er alguma-a coisa cont-tra mim?!

Tenten: Você fa-fala?

Shika: Que-quem é vo-você?!

- risada Eu so-sou a alma pe-perdida nas tre-vas, a ressurreição da-a vin-vingança...

Hinata: Mas o que... olha Ah... desmaia

Neji: Hinata... Pára de desmaiar... por favor...

- É melho-or ela na-não aco-cordar, pois assim e-ela não verá o qu-que a ma-matou...

Shika: Cala a boca! Nós não iremos morrer nas mãos de você!

- Na-não invente fan-tasias em sua cabe-ça, pois irá se arre-pender...

Tenten: O-o que fa-faremo-mos... chora

- levanta a faca Mo-orram...

[iGaara: Estamos no banheiro, pelo que vejo.

O ruivo falou para Kankurou, Matsuda, Hikari, Enzan e Deidara.

Um soluço veio detrás de uma das portas.

- Saiam daqui, almas pecadoras. Não me irritem mais...

Era a voz de uma garota. A porta se abriu e viram uma jovem de 14 anos chorando copiosamente, sentada no tampo do vaso sanitário. Água começou a escorrer pelo chão e molhava cada vez mais os tênis do grupo. Seu cabelo era negro como a noite. Cobria a parte direita de seu rosto. Varias cicatrizes eram visíveis em sua face. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, ensangüentadas. Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto.[/i

Hikari: U-Urgh... Na-Nani?! (o-oque?!) cambaleia para trás

Enzan: Oo' O que está acontecendo??

- Vo-cês merecem a morte. Nada mais...

A água continuou subindo, agora molhando suas canelas. Ela era fria. Os seis jovens permaneceram parados. O único olho visível da garota amaldiçoada brilhava de excitação. Um sorriso macabro estava estampado em seu rosto. Incessantemente.

Gaara: O que está fazendo?!?!

- Shi-ne. (Mor-ram)

PING.

Uma gota de água bateu na cabeça de Deidara.

Deidara: Mas o quê...? olhando pra cima

Varias gotas de água agora caiam sobre as cabeças dos jovens. A água foi subindo rapidamente, chegando à altura do joelho deles.

Matsuda: Se não sairmos daqui vamos nos afogar!

Kankurou: Vamos! A porta ali!

Hikari chegou a porta. Puxava a maçaneta, mas ela não se movia.

Hikari: Me ajudem!!

Logo Enzan e Gaara chegaram.

Gaara: Um, dois, três e... PUXEM!

A porta continuava fechada. Agora já chegava na cintura. O frio infiltrava em seus corpos.

Hikari: AHHHHHHH!!!! puxada para baixo

Enzan: Hikari-chan! pega mão dela

Gaara: O que está acontecendo?!

Enzan: Me ajudem! Rápido!!!

Deidara, Gaara e Matsuda: Hai!

Kankurou: E-essa porta não quer abrir!!!! puxa a maçaneta com força

De repente, a figura da garota emergiu das águas gélidas. Ela se postava a frente de Kankurou, que por este ficou parado estático. Os olhos do Sabaku mais velho transmitiam medo. Um medo enorme. Seu corpo foi ficando trêmulo e foi largando a maçaneta.

- Como s-se atre-ve tenta-ar sair de-e me-us do-dominios?!!

Sua voz era fraca, cortante, morta, sem emoções.

O moreno foi sentindo seu corpo ficando mole. O frio invadiu seus músculos e não sentia mais nada. Sua vista embaçou-se. Afundou completamente na água, seguido da figura.

A porta se abriu e toda a água escoou para o corredor, descendo pela escada, ao lado. O restante escorregou e foram mandados para fora daquele banheiro amaldiçoado.

Gaara: KANKUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Kankurou: "Otouto..." ("Maninho...")

Desapareceu.

------------------------------------------

Mais um capitulo pra vocês (:

Devem estar se perguntando onde foi parar o resto do povo, mas como são muitos personagens eu resolvi fazer um pouco de cada, sacas?!

Agradeçoo os reviews,

Arigatou, minna-san!


	5. Possessão, desmaios

Kayume/Shouko/Mandy: NÓS NÃO VAMOS SAIR DAQUI ENQUANTO O SASUKE NÃO VOLTAR, ENTENDEU?

Murata: Ok, se vocês preferem esperar esse exibido que ACHA que consegue se safar com vida de uma dessas, fiquem. Eu vou embora procurar os outros.

Shouko: Nunca mais chame...

Mandy: O Sasuke de exibido ò.ó

Murata: Argh... Vou embora mesmo. Fiquem aí, bakas.

Shouko: Ficaremos. Torço para que morra, teme.

O garoto saiu andando pelo corredor. Estava escuro. Depois de cinco passos a imagem de Murata desapareceu.

Kayume: Putz, não pensei que Murata fosse tão mesquinho... ele até parecia legal cara...

Shouko: Eu também não, fazer o quê...

Mandy: Shouko-chan, você estava falando sério quando disse: "Torço para que morra?"?

Shouko: Feh... Sei lá... Só sei que agora EU MESMA to com vontade de matar esse garoto...

Kayume: Toca aí, vamos matar juntas õ/

Mandy: Oh yeah! \õ

Shouko: \õ/

Por um momento elas riram, esquecendo do momento traumatizante em que passavam. A nuvem que encobria a Lua brilhante deu um pouco de espaço, iluminando precariamente aquele lugar. Kayume desviou seu olhar para o chão por alguns instantes, pensativa.

Kayume: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Seus olhos estavam extremamente abertos. Sua boca escancarada no grito. Ela fitava o chão... Ou o que havia nele.

Shouko: Mas o qu--

Mandy: Isso é...

Todas olhavam surpresas, aterrorizadas com o que se encontrava aos seus pés. Elas estavam sentadas, mas não conseguiram ver "aquilo", pois antes a escuridão impedia. Talvez, não teria sido ruim estar na escuridão.

"Aquilo" estava brilhante. "Aquilo" não era grande, mas também não era pequeno. "Aquilo" fedia.

"Aquilo" era um pedaço de perna. Estava do joelho para baixo. Sangue ainda encharcava aquele pedaço de gente.

O líquido rubro-escurecido escorria pelo chão. Traçava caminhos sinuosos até encostar delicadamente no tênis de Mandy.

Kayume/Mandy/Shouko: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Seus corpos gelaram. O sangue agora relava nas mãos destas. Era espesso, grosso, gelado.

Então, tudo apagou na mente delas.

--

Mashida: Agora somos só você e eu, Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Socorro..."

Mashida: Está com medo, Uchiha?

Sasuke: NEM UM POUCO.

Por mais que as palavras saiam da boca de Sasuke, seu coração pulsava forte e rápido. Descompassado. O suor molhava sua camisa.

CRASH.

O lustre gigantesco acima de suas cabeças quebrou em mil pedaços, voando errôneos pelo ar, quebrando cordas de violinos, violões, guitarras; e fazendo o sangue do moreno manchar o tapete.

Mashida: E AGORA UCHIHA? ESTÁ COM MEDO?!

O demônio gritava, ecoando sua voz cadavérica por toda a sala. A luz apagou-se instantaneamente. Os cacos de vidro brilhavam sob a luz calma da Lua que vinha das janelas gigantescas.

Ele pôde sentir uma dor aguda nos seus braços, nas suas pernas, na sua face. Suas mãos estavam ensangüentadas.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ouviu gritos. E eles se pareciam... com os gritos de Sakura.

Sentiu uma coisa descendo por sua face. Passou a mão esperando ser seu sangue, mas se deparou com uma gota pura e cristalina. Pura de amor e afeto àquela garota de cabelos róseos.

Sasuke: "Será... Que nunca mais a verei, Sakura?"

Sem perceber, mais lágrimas caiam descontroladamente por sua bela face. Sua cabeça latejava com todas as lembranças misturadas.

Sentiu uma coisa quente subindo pela sua perna. O tapete agora se transformava num mar de sangue. Como mágica.

A risada maléfica de Mashida reboava pelas paredes, penetrava em seus ouvidos. O cheiro de metal infestava suas narinas, causando náuseas. Sentiu vontade de vomitar, suas pernas enfraqueceram e ele caiu no sangue puro num baque. Vários litros daquele líquido entraram em sua boca. O sabor indefinido daquela coisa descia agora por sua garganta, livre, solto, lento...

Tossiu para fora o que ainda estava armazenado em sua boca.

Mashida: E AGORA? ESTÁ COM MEDO?

Sasuke: Na-não... #cai pra frente#

Suas palavras saiam fracas...

Uma risada.

Sasuke: "Tasu--kete...(aju--dem-me...)"

--

Gaara: Kankurou...

Deidara: Seja forte, Gaara...

Enzan:... Nande? #chuta a porta#

Matsuda: E-eu sinto muito...

Gaara: #limpa lágrimas# Não. Agora o que temos que fazer é procurar os outros.

Hikari: Ha-hai...

E então começaram a andar... sem rumo por aquele corredor escuro, sombrio e frio...

--

iShika: Cala a boca! Nós não iremos morrer nas mãos de você!

- Na-não invente fan-tasias em sua cabe-ça, pois irá se arre-pender...

Tenten: O-o que fa-faremo-mos... #chora#

- #levanta a faca# Mo-orram...

Neji: JAMAIS! #avança#

- SE-RÁ Q-QUE VOCÊ NU-NUNCA DESI-ISTE, SHOUN-EN?

Foi muito rápido.

A alma virou-se para Neji, mas Tenten... por algum motivo... se jogou, atravessou o corpo da garota e abraçou Neji, recebendo toda a fúria da lâmina da faca.

Neji: Tenten… TENTEN! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Ela o abraçava com lágrimas nos olhos. No meio de suas costas uma faca brilhava com a cor de um sangue vermelho-vivo, sob a luz fosforescente da lanchonete.

Tenten: Ai-shi-te-ru…

As quatro sílabas foram ditas, e a morena fechou os olhos, recostando sua cabeça no peitoral do Hyuuga. Um filetinho de sangue desceu por seu queixo delicado, pingando lentamente no agasalho do Hyuuga.

- É ta-tão tosco o-o que o a-alguém faz po-por amo-or...

Neji: Teme... #levanta a cabeça#

O que seus olhos demonstravam não era a expressão de confiança de sempre, nem medo, nem tristeza... era uma expressão de ódio imenso, exalando por seus poros, infectando todo o ar a sua volta.

Neji: Você irá pagar... por isso...

--

As luzes do ambiente branco se acenderam. Eram claras o bastante para acordar o trio que se encontrava deitado no chão gélido.

Setsuna: Ai minha cabeça... Onde estamos? #levanta#

Itachi: Isso mais parece...

Temari: Uma ala hospitalar.

Os azulejos brancos estavam impecavelmente limpos. O chão igualmente. Várias camas se postavam lado a lado, com os lençóis arrumados e os travesseiros ajeitados. Menos uma.

Deitada numas das camas, um cabelo espesso e castanho saia de dentro do cobertor.

Temari: #se aproximando da cama# Garotinha... Garotinha... Me escuta...

Itachi: Acho melhor não chegar perto... Temari-chan...

Setsuna: Meu celular ta sem sinal... #andando de um lado pra outro com o celular em riste#

A Sabaku chegou perto da cama e retirou o lençol de cima da garota.

Temari: Gah... Gah...

A pele da garota era ressecada e morta. Negra. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca aberta, como se paralisada numa posição de terror. Sangue estava em sua roupa.

Ela se jogou no chão com uma expressão aterrorizada. Com a mão direita sobre sua boca e a outra a apoiando no chão. As luzes se apagaram num súbito. A penumbra dominou o local.

Itachi: Temari! Setsuna! Vocês estão bem?

Setsuna: Ah... Ah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Levando em conta que Setsuna estava bem ao lado de Itachi, bem...

Itachi: ARGH! NÃO GRITA NO MEU OUVIDO CARAMBA!

Um vento contornou a sala inteira, fazendo as espinhas dos jovens gelarem. A brisa parecia sibilar em seus ouvidos palavras de dor, de sofrimento. Ela percorria lentamente todos os cantos, saindo de nenhum lugar, como se tivesse nascido... O que era impossível em situações normais... Mas nada daquilo era normal. Nem um pouco.

O vento parou e as luzes se acenderam.

Temari: #corre até eles# O-o que está acontecendo?!

Pelas paredes sangue. Palavras de socorro e tensão, palmas de mão ensangüentadas e rastros daquele líquido vermelho.

Pelos azulejos do chão marcas de pés feitas de sangue, pés arrastados, como se quisessem andar, mas seus corpos fossem demasiadamente pesados para isso...

E lençóis sujos, rubros. Antes tão arrumados... Agora desalinhados.

Mais um detalhe.

O corpo sumira.

Temari: Ca-cadê aquela garota?!

No instante seguinte os joelhos dela cederam. Seus olhos brilhantes ficaram opacos.

Itachi: Te-temari-chan! Você está bem?!

Temari: É... Quero dizer... Só senti uma tontura.

Setsuna: Ta... né...

No reflexo da Sabaku na poça de sangue abaixo dela era-se possível ver... Não a Temari... Mas sim uma garota pálida, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de metal.

Uma palavra na parede.

"YOU WILL BE THE NEXT" (Vocês serão os próximos).

--

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino e Naruto andavam pé ante pé pelo corredor do primeiro andar. Kiba e Ino de mãos dadas, Sakura, Naruto e Shino lado a lado.

Naruto: Vejam, uma escada!

Sakura: Será que os outros se encontram no outro andar?

Kiba: Só existe uma maneira de descobrir.

Ino: Indo... Até lá.

Naruto: Yoshi! Vamos logo, então.

Shino: Sim, vamos.

Água começou a pingar pelos degraus. No segundo andar duas portas estavam escancaradas e pegadas se eram visíveis.

Kiba: Parece que alguém esteve aqui.

Sakura: Mitte! O boné do Kankurou!

Ino: Você tem razão, Sakura Testuda, é o boné do Sabaku!

Shino: Então devemos estar próximos... Muito próximos.

POW.

Naruto e Sakura desmaiaram.

Uma luz os esperava dentro de suas mentes.

- -

Beeem, eu estou postando esta fic no , já que esse site não aceita asteriscos e etc, mas então resolvi continuar a postar aqui. pois é (:


	6. Tenten

O quinteto formado por Gaara, Matsuda, Enzan, Hikari e Deidara andava sorrateiramente pelos corredores daquele andar sombrio

O quinteto formado por Gaara, Matsuda, Enzan, Hikari e Deidara andava sorrateiramente pelos corredores daquele andar sombrio. Passaram pela frente de uma lanchonete luminosa, mas por precaução não entraram dentro. Continuaram rumando sem direção. Hikari tremia violentamente de frio e de medo, agarrada à cintura do garoto Enzan.

Enzan: Calma, Hikari, vai dar tudo bem...

Apesar de tentar consolá-la, sua voz também oscilava.

Deidara: Hey! Olhem! #aponta#

O loiro apontava para o chão, onde 3 garotas estavam desmaiadas.

Enzan: KAYUME! MANDYY! SHOUKO!

Os cinco se sentaram e começaram a tentar acordar as três.

Algum tempo depois, Kayume deu os primeiros sinais de vida.

Kayume: Ãhn... O que aconteceu? #levanta#

Hikari: Graças a Kami-sama! #abraça Kayume#

Kayume: Hã? o.o

Enzan: Você estava desacordada. O que aconteceu...?

Kayume: Nós estávamos dentro da sala de música... aí então Sasuke ficou preso lá dentro. Murata decidiu sair sozinho e então...-

Sua voz congelou nesse exato momento, quando lembrou da terrível visão daquele membro ensangüentado à sua frente.

Deidara: Então...?

A garota Katsura olhou para o lugar onde estava o pedaço de pessoa, como eles não haviam notado? pensou. Mas quando pôs os olhos naquele lugar, a coisa havia desaparecido completamente, deixando apenas o rastro de sangue seco para trás.

Kayume: Então... eu apaguei.

Houve um silêncio brutal naquele lugar, como se cada um quisesse colocar na cabeça exatamente o que havia acontecido até então, e decifrar qual seria a saída daquele pesadelo real.

Hikari: Gente... eu...

Sua voz parecia mais fraca que o normal. Levantou a mão até sua cabeça, como se uma dor a atormentasse incessantemente.

Enzan: Eu... não estou bem...

As coisas para os dois ficaram difusas, uma dor entorpecente castigava a mente dos dois. Então, tudo ficou escuro, e um baque surdo pôde ser ouvido. Desmaiaram.

--

"Bando de garotas que babam por ele, humpt."

Murata andava sozinho pelos corredores do 3º andar. Subira as escadas e agora se encontrava só.

PÁ.

A raiva que sentia não deixava que ouvisse o ruído que vinha atrás dele.

PÁ.

Era como uma pessoa moribunda se arrastando atrás dele.

"Mas isso não vai ficar assim... Não mesmo."

PÁ. PÁ. PÁ.

Os passos se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos.

A luz da lua pousou sobre seu rosto. Olhou pela fresta de janela, situada a mais de 2 metros acima.

PÁ. PÁ. PÁ. PÁ.

"Mas que barulho é esse?!"

Seu coração deu um salto. O suor empapava sua camisa. Seus olhos estavam atentos e sua boca meio aberta. Tomou coragem e virou lentamente sua cabeça para trás.

Há menos de 2 centímetros dele, uma face totalmente rasgada, com olhos negros e sobrancelhas encurvadas, odiosas. Sua boca possuía dentes pretos e quebrados. Sua pele era azul-acinzentada. Tinha cabelos espessos e negros, caídos até a cintura.

- Shine.

E essa terrível visão foi a ultima de sua vida, pois com um único movimento de mão a cabeça de Murata rolou pelo chão de concreto, seu corpo cedeu lentamente. Primeiro os joelhos, depois o tronco. O sangue banhou as redondezas.

A coisa também ajoelhou-se, colocou as mãos lado a lado e começou a lamber o chão, degustando do sabor adocicado do sangue de Murata.

Pegou os membros dele e mordeu com aqueles dentes enojantes.

Uma lição. Nunca ande sozinho.

--

Itachi olhou para a poça. Olhou de novo. Ficou encarando.

Não, o que era aquela pessoa? O que fazia ali?

Itachi: Te-temari... você...

Uma risada rouca saiu da boca da Sabaku.

Setsuna: Ta rindo do que, trouxa?

Temari: Trouxa?

Sua voz saiu sarcástica.

Várias vozes ecoaram pelo cômodo. Vozes frias.

- You will be the next... You will be the next... Shi-ne.

Setsuna: O-o que está acontecendo?

Temari: Vocês ainda não perceberam? #levanta#

Itachi: Temari? O que aconteceu com você??

Temari: Vocês serão os próximos. Os próximos a morrer.

Ela riu. Riu drásticamente, com uma voz que não era dela. Era fria, era tenebrosa.

Andou calmamente até a mesa próxima, abriu a gaveta e de lá tirou um canivete.

Abriu em uma serra, pequena, porém cortante.

Itachi: VOCÊ NÃO É A TEMARI.

Temari: Lógico que não. Ela logo, logo morrerá também, mas primeiro tenho que cuidar de vocês.

Itachi: "E agora? Eu não posso machucá-la, ela é minha amiga! Mas então eu posso morrer..."

Setsuna: ITACHI! CUIDADO!

Com o canivete em riste, a Temari, ou o que era ela, avançou para cima do Uchiha. Por pouco não acertou seu pescoço, caindo errantemente sobre a porta trancada.

Itachi: Temari! Temari! Temari acorda, por favor!

Temari: ELA NÃO IRÁ RESPONDER. Os espíritos que ocupam essa maldita escola possuem muita energia. Você não sabia? Espíritos que possuem muita energia são quase indestrutíveis.

Setsuna: E-eu não quero morrer... E-eu na-não quero...

Itachi: "Droga! Eu realmente não posso machucar a Temari-chan... e agora? E AGORA?"

Temari: Por que não me deixam lhes matar?

Itachi: NUNCA!

Setsuna estava escondida no canto da sala, tremendo loucamente, com o suor frio saltando de seus poros. Sabia que não devia ter ido pra lá, sabia. Cadê o Matsuda?

A possessa encarou a imagem simplória da garota. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios rosados da garota.

Itachi percebeu as intenções da garota.

Itachi: NÃO!

Mas não foi a tempo.

A faca atravessou o pescoço de Setsuna lentamente, se aproveitando de cada artéria corrompida.

Os olhos da possessa brilhavam.

O sangue vermelho percorreu pelas lajotas já sujas.

O medo percorreu o moreno.

Itachi: N-não é possível, vo-você...

Temari: SIM, EU A MATEI, E AGORA É A SUA VEZ, BAKA.

As pernas dele tremiam, não queriam responder. O suor empapava sua camisa. Recuou alguns passos para trás, mas o sangue presente no chão fez com que ele escorregasse e fosse direto para o chão.

Ela chegava cada vez mais perto.

Dentro de sua cabeça, Temari sonhava um sonho irreal, junto de Hinata, Shouko, Mandyy, Hikari, Enzan, Naruto e Sakura.

--

Neji: Você irá pagar por isso... Ou eu não me chamo Hyuuga Neji.

Com o corpo mole de Tenten, deixou-a na cadeira mais próxima e voltou a fixar seus olhos naquela coisa à sua frente.

Na história de Konoha e região, havia 5 famílias principais, que guardam templos. Elas tem uma história antiqüíssima dentro do ramo de feitiços e exorcismo por monges. Eram elas a família Hyuuga, Sabaku, Uchiha, Aburame e Haruno.

A família Hyuuga, a mais tradicional, obrigava que todos os seus descendentes aprendessem as técnicas de exorcismo. Eram apenas palavras e gestos que, diziam eles, conseguiam afugentar os maus agouros.

Neji era quase um monge, mas o fazia mais por obrigação. Sempre escondera este fato, pois temia ser alvo de piadinhas sem graça.

Essas famílias também eram conhecidas antigamente pelo seu alto grau de mediunidade. A família Haruno era conhecida pelas grandes médiuns que nasciam sob seu teto. Nunca se soube se Sakura era uma, pois suas habilidades nunca se mostraram.

Já a Uchiha, abalada por um antigo assassinato sem solução há 50 anos, largou um pouco seus alicerces e passou a praticar as artes marciais, como faz Sasuke e Itachi.

A Aburame era melhor em selos e encantamentos, usados mais para a proteção do que a exterminação. Shino era um ótimo aprendiz, apesar de ter começado os ensinamentos já tarde.

E por fim a família Sabaku, com uma história milenar, cuidava de um gigantesco templo budista no alto de uma montanha, com diversas árvores de Sakura crescendo. Kankurou nunca se mostrou interessado, já a jovem Temari mostrava grandes habilidades e autocontrole. Gaara, o irmão mais novo, aprendia por obrigação e tentava ser bom naquilo, para deixar sua mãe, abatida com a morte do marido, feliz.

E nessa hora de desespero e fúria que o Hyuuga se lembrou de todos os ensinamentos que havia aprendido em todos esses anos.

Um sorriso tosco pairava na face cortada da mulher. Ela segurava sua faca mais forte e o que deveriam ser seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Neji pegou suas duas mãos e colocou-as em uma posição. Fechou os olhos e começou a entoar palavras estranhas.

- O-o que vo-cê es-está fazendo-o?

O garoto com olhos de pérolas aumentou seu tom de voz.

- Na-não...

O barulho do metal caindo fez com que o Nara parasse de tentar reanimar Hinata e olhar para a cena.

- IIEEEEEEE!! #põe mãos na cabeça#

Sua boca se contorcia. Seus joelhos cederam e sua imagem horrenda foi desaparecendo no ar.

A porta foi se abrindo lentamente, rangendo.

Neji abriu seus olhos e percebeu que a imagem da mulher desaparecera completamente. Correu para o corpo de Tenten. Uma leve respiração fazia seu peito subir e descer lentamente. Encarou Shikamaru, que tentava futilmente reanimar a outra Hyuuga, porém sem sucesso.

Neji: Este lugar agora está mais seguro do que lá fora. Melhor não sairmos.

Shikamaru: Concordo. Deite Tenten em uma cadeira também. Vou pegar água e alguma coisa lá na cozinha #levanta e vai até a cozinha#

Começou a mexer nas gavetas, procurando panos ou alguma coisa assim. Pegou um pano e foi até a pia. Abriu a torneira.

Da torneira saía um líquido espesso e brilhante. Vermelho.

Dois segundos depois ele desapareceu e água começou a sair.

Shika: "Que estranho..."

Pegou dois pano na gaveta e molhou-os com água.

Shika: Pega #entrega panos a Neji#

Neji: Obrigado.

Este pegou os panos e colocou-os na testa de cada uma. Olhou demoradamente para o rosto pálido de Tenten.

Neji: Shikamaru, pode procurar alguma curativo para colocarmos na ferida de Tenten?

Shika: Claro.

E mais uma vez o Nara encaminhou até a cozinha, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Os olhos perolados não saiam do rosto da morena de cabelos chocolate. Em suas mãos o sangue dela estava ressecando. Poderia ser ele ali, deitado naquela cadeira, morrendo. Mas não, ela quis salva-lo, e agora sua vida se esvaía dentre os dedos de Neji, que tentava agarrar como gotas de água.

Incontrolavelmente, seu rosto foi chegando perto do rosto desta. Quando se dera conta, os olhos de Tenten já se encontravam a menos de três centímetros dos dele. Estavam fechados, e ela parecia descansar em paz.

Elevou sua mão até a maçã dela. Era lisa e macia. Seus lábios clamavam por aqueles lábios rosados. Fechou os olhos pérolas e foi se aproximando lentamente.

A boca dela estava fria, mas ele queria passar todo o calor do corpo dele para ela. Passar tudo, até a vida.

Colou e ficou sentindo a leve respiração dela, lenta e descompassada.

Shikamaru parou na portinhola, observando a cena. Um pequeno sorriso se fez.

-- - -

Minna-san!

Desculpe pela demora n.n'

É que meus dias estão realmente corridos, e um bloqueio do tamanho da vala em Miranda (alguma lua de Urano, qualquer dúvida consulte o Google u.u) estava me perseguindo incessantemente.

Ja ne (;


End file.
